


Mimi vs. the forces of Evil

by Keysoflight



Series: Digimon OTP Week 2017 [12]
Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Magic-Users, Magical Girls, Short & Sweet, Svtfoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysoflight/pseuds/Keysoflight
Summary: Prompt: Disney AU (Star vs. The forces of Evil inspired)Pairing: Koushiro/Mimi





	Mimi vs. the forces of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to decide on which Disney film or show to base my prompt and which characters to use for this one, and I came up with this short drabble. Mimi seems a lot like Star, and this is one of fluff ships, so I hope you enjoy this one.

Koushiro was busying typing away on his laptop, he was wearing headphones while in the background, Mimi was riding a wild unicorn trying to tame the horse as it tried to shake her off, kicking nearby objects while the girl screamed with excitement, happily grinning, holding onto the unicorn with one hand and in the other was green and pink specter with roses around it. The redhead was trying to study as he turned up the music on his headphones as the other then started firing random blasts of pink energy all over the room. 

“Sorry Izzy, don’t worry about it! I’ve got it.” Mimi apologized to Koushiro as he then grabbed his laptop and ducked when one blast went flying toward him as it walls leaving a scorch mark. 

“Sure thing, no worries…” He said grabbing something from under his desk, it was a helmet that he placed on his head as he continued to study as random object hit his now protected head.

“My bad!” Mimi said along as she then conjured a rope of light using it as a saddle, grinning as she managed to get a good grip on the unicorn.  


“Forward my majestic steed! Woo-Hoo!” She said as they charge off slamming through a wall as Izzy saw the now a hole in his wall, just shrugging it off.  


The unicorn ran down the stairs with Mimi holding on tightly, Koushiro’s parents were on the couch, his father reading his newspaper, and his mother was watching her program on the television. “Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Izumi! Have a magical day!” Mimi shouted as her unicorn smashed more of their furniture barely missing the two parents as they acted like nothing, while Mrs. Izumi just smiled waving slightly at Mimi.

“Mimi is such a polite young lady, and so full of energy, wouldn’t you say dear?” She asked her husband who just smiled at her, nodding his head in agreement.  


“Yeah, and she seems to be making Koushiro more sociable, and outgoing huh?” He added as the two just ignored the mess in their living room, as the Unicorn’s charged out the window making another hole but no before Mimi popped back through it. 

“Don’t worry I’ll fix all of that in a second!” She said before rushing back out on the horse. She managed to stop the unicorn before getting off it, as she then aimed her wand at the animal. 

“Soothing relaxation calming wave!” She shouted as a green and blue beam fired from her wand hitting the unicorn as it began very docile, calming down as it started eating grass.

“Aww, you’re so cute when you’re non-threatening…” The long haired girl said as she stroked the unicorn’s mane, before looking back at the damaged house.  


“Fantastic house repair blast!” a color sphere formed the tip of her wand before firing a blast that covered the entire house, as all the damaged were restored to normal.  


“Thank you, Mimi!” Koushiro’s parents said in unison through the window as she waved at them, then looking up at Izzy’s window.  


“Izzy! Hey, bestie, you wanna go get some ice cream in the frosty dimension, it’s the best ice cream in all the known realms!” She shouted as the other teen heard her, before looking back at his computer as he then pressed some buttons and close its lid.

He then went over to his window, opening it and sticking his head out “Ah… Sure thing, gimme a sec.” Izzy answered the girl as he then got on a thick red jacket with a fluffy hood, gloves and two scarfs.  


He came downstairs said goodbye to his parents as he met Mimi outside, he then handed her a scarf as she wrapped it around her neck, before using her magic to change her clothing to a winter attire. The girl then shook her wand transforming it into scissors as she cut into the air as a portal was formed in front of them as they then stepped into it, and then a few seconds later Mimi’s head stuck back.

“Unicorn. You stay right here, don’t leave the backyard. Love you bye!” She said before going through the rift as it then vanished.

The unicorn just kept eating grass before the sound of someone’s car siren set it off as he neighed loudly before jumping over the fence running off somewhere, the sound of it destroying random objects, a car being smashed, an alarm ringing, and people screaming was heard. Meanwhile, Mimi and Koushiro arrived in an arctic-like setting, snow on the ground with cold winds blowing all over. 

Mimi was a 15-year-old magical princess from another realm who had been sent to Earth by her parents in order to continue her training with her family’s all-powerful wand in a safer environment and to keep her out of trouble. They enrolled her in a school, and there she met Koushiro, he was assigned to be her guide and his parents offered her room at their place as they became a second family to her.

Her days consisting of doing homework, training to master her magic, and learning how to become a proper queen to rule and guide her kingdom, but mostly she focused on having fun, going on adventures with Koushiro, fighting monsters and bad guys, discovering the culture on Earth, and exploring new realms. Koushiro’s life was turned upside down as his scientific mind was open to the supernatural world, and he had gained a new friend.

“Come on Izzy, that ice cream’s not gonna buy itself!” Mimi grabbed his hand making him blush as she dragged him along to the snow heading towards the large ice cream shaped building, both smiling as they ran through the snow.


End file.
